originalcharacterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Hudson
"Don't make me mad... Or I will have to kill you" -Jane talking to Hanabusa Warning'! This page contains spoilers!! Summary Jane is a vampire-witch and is the heir to Harmonix. She and her twin sister, Marie, live in different spots around the world, but go to school in Japan and Central City. While in her freshman year at Central City High she was hunted down by the Vampaneze Prince, Jason. After their battle and Jason's death, Jane moved in with her mother and sister. There, she learned about fashion design and got accepted into Cross Academy's Night Class. Personality Jane is hard-headed and has her mind set on one thing... Preservation. Whether it be self-preservation, family-preservation or friend-preservation. She rarely had any conflict to who she fights unless it's friends or family. If she fights during her hunts. Otherwise, Jane is quiet agreeable. The girl loves to dance and can't live without it. When her legs went out of comission, she secretly started to train her legs to endure dancing again. In the meantime she bonded with her sister, Marie, and now she rarely leaves her side. Together they act like an omen, good and bad. Many centuries ago, they used to sing a song right before a tsunami hit. Now that they are sixteen, they mimic each other's movements and love to freak people out by melding their sentences together. During a Hunt Jane rarely lets her emotions show during a hunt. She has lived by a code set by her father while sshe lived with him. Emotion shows weakness. This rarely changed at all while hunting and it made her prey fear her sometimes. However, right before the final fight with her prey, she lets them "hunt" her. Jane runs ahead of her prey with a very destinctive scent on her. Once her prey "finds" her, she starts to fight them. In the end it is Jane who wins with little consequences. The only exception to this is Jason. She fell for his human half, but had to kill his vampaneze half. In the end, both hunters ended up getting injured badly. Jane could not dance until she finished training her legs to endure long periods of dancing. Jason, however, became completely human and now goes by Jordan "Glitch" Claus Chan and became a dancer. At Cross Academy Jane had become more open at Cross Academy along with Marie. She became quick friends with many of the Night Class and the Day Class. At sunset, she talks to her sister while on her way to class. This disturbs some of the students because not many students are friends between classes. In fact, she actually tells some of the Day Class girls a few secrets of the Night Class boys. This makes them like her and want to become her friend. Meanwhile, she tells the Night Class students what it is like in the Vampire High Coucil. This gains her popularity points and makes her a target for the Day Class boys. Appearance Jane's outfits normally onsist of black and red, but after meeting Marie, her appearance changed a little. Jane cut her hair to be at the middle of her back and cast a spell to keep it from growing quickly. What also changed was Jane's solidarity of black and red. Since her mother own's a fashion company, this effective her view on how she presents herself. However, this barely changed her normal attire. This helps slightly to tell which twin is which throughout the day. At Cross Academy, Jane dons the Night Class uniform through most of the story. When she does not wear the uniform, Jane will wear simple clothes that ressemble those of a dancer, a royal, or even a hunter. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': They can maneuver, react and run at superhuman speeds that far exceeds mortals. Their speed ranges from being slightly faster than humans (when running) to being nothing more than a blur of motion, appearing to appear and disappear at random. No mortal can outrun, catch up or elude them (with the exception of Blak). Vampires can combine their speed with their natural magic, granting them far more powerful levels of speed. This power is called Flitting and allows Vampires to cover vast distances in a short amount of time. *'Superhuman Strength': Vampires are far stronger than even the strongest of Mortals and can overpower, fend off or kill them with ease. They can lift their own body weight and fight/defeat creatures far larger than themselves. *'Superhuman Endurance': Vampires have tougher skin and nearly unbreakable bones. Their teeth/fangs are strong enough to bite through metal/steel, as though it was bread, and their nails/claws can gouge holes in stone. *'Superhuman Senses': Razor-sharp/heightened senses of smell, hearing and eyesight; equivalent to that of wolves and are capable of seeing in the dark. *'Superhuman Agility': Vampires are very agile and flexible; with greater reactions and dexterity. They can also jump to great heights. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires heal much faster than Humans and are very resistant to illnesses and diseases. **A Vampire's saliva acts like a fast-acting healing agent; healing cuts and scratches almost instantaneously. *'Pyrokinesis': The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. This being her first ability, Jane has more practice with it. She can control the heat in normal objects and in people. She can control flames that are already alive and bend them to her will. *'''Hydrokinesis':' The ability to create and manipulate water. This was Jane's second ability, and according to her... "It compliments the flames that I create." She can create a tsunami and control the water as if it was a person or a pet. It also allows her to create clones using the water molecules in the air, this helps her and her sister avoid danger. *'Aerokinesis':' The ability to create and manipulate winds and the air. Jane could generate powerful winds if angered, capable of sending several grown men flying. She was also able to form a vortex to suck out the air on select beings and use the air around her to create a “second skin” when flitting. *'Geokinesis': The ability to manipulate the earth itself. Jane could cause earthquakes and create schisms down to the core of the Earth. She can also control and create plants from seed to do what she asks. *'''Atmokinesis: 'The ability to manipulate the weather. After unleashing her full potential, Jane gained the ability to conjure a giant thunderstorm above Cross Academy. This was possible by using all the elements and working with her sister. *'Telepathy: The ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. As Jane grew closer with Marie, they developed telepathy. This allowed them to communicate with each other when they were captured and sent to different warehouses. Another way Jane uses telepathy is channeling her powers through Marie to inflict damage to their enemy. *'Immortality': The ability to possess an an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Due to the fact Jane if part vampire, she never ages. Jane was born in 1600 and still looks like a normal teenager. Relationships ;Marie Hudson-Valercia :Both quickly develop a rivalry with each other, as the two have very conflicting ideas, to the extent that Giriko quickly begins calling Justin "Father" (a joke at the fact that Justin dresses like a Catholic priest). These feelings are further intensified by the equality in the two's level of power, resulting in their conflicts always concluding in a draw. :Later circumstances have put the two upon the same side but this has done little to temper their issues, as arguments are still a common occurrence between the pair. But since Giriko's defeat a little reaction from even when Giriko was alive and allied himself with Justin has been shown as he seems to have grown extremely distant from even those who also possess madness within them. ;Hanabusa Aido :During Justin's long absence from the series, after the events occurring in the confrontation over Brew, he appears to have met the Clown and might subsequently fallen under its influence, though it is also possible that Justin is evil or insane himself even before the encounter. As stated by Yumi Azusa, Justin has many mysteries in his background data. Nevertheless, the connection between Justin and the Clown seems to be established to such an extent, that Justin has renounced all his previous faith for Shinigami and has instead turned his devotions towards Asura. ;Jason :With their mutual status as Death Scythes, the two are recounted as often sharing conversations about their respective lives. However, these discussions are less than lively, with Tezca being the only active participant. It is presumed by him to simply be due to Justin’s stoic nature and quality as a good listener. In actuality, Justin has never understood a single word being said because of Tezca’s persistent wearing of his bear-like headpiece which prevents his lips from being read, much to Tezca’s great disappointment. After their battle in Africa Tezca and Justin meet again in Moscow near the massive sphere of Black Blood created by Crona and it was here that Tezca still tried to convince his former ally to come back to Death City with him. As the two Death Scythes engage in combat Tezca tries to explain to Justin that he isn't fighting him to end his life, but he is actually trying to help him realize that his senseless worship and image of gods as his companions isn't how human beings are meant to live. After a short argument Tezca reveals that he's trying to make Justin realize that he's his friend, and what he's doing is what friends, not gods, do for each other. But Tezca's words only fall on deaf ears as Justin only grows more and more enraged, resulting in him performing a type of demented execution speech. During this, Tezca still attempts to be the voice of reason to Justin till the very end. Even though he was killed by Justin and his beliefs and he may have displayed a very unusual nature, behind all of this Tezca Tlipoca showed that he possessed the qualities of a true friend to Justin Law, a person who prefers the company of gods over humans. ;Marcus Antonius Hudson :At first, Justin seemed to have devout faith in Shinigami to whom he prayed and gave thanks for everything as his God. His faith affects the clothes he wears and how he typically speaks, using chiefly religious terms even within his normal sentence. However is later revealed he was a worshiper of the Kishin Asura, though it was never clarified if this was originally the case, if he was brain washed by the clown or Madness wavelength. Shinigami was shown to trust Justin, sending him to investigate the Oldest Golem incident and assist his allies. Shinigami, unlike some other characters, never got annoyed by his constant usage of earphones due to being somewhat silly him self. However, after Justin revealed his identity as a Kishin worshiper, they are no longer allies, with Justin hating Shinigami for what he did to Asura and killing his true loyal followers. In the anime, Justin was a truly loyal Death Scythe and never wavered in his trust or loyalty. ;Janice Hudson-Valercia :The relationship between Justin and Crona was never clarified though Justin Law showed great anticipation at the notion of killing Crona on behalf of his God, Asura, showing he had little affection for him/her. ;Hitachiin Brothers :It is unknown how long Justin has revered Kishin Asura as his "god"; it is possible that Justin was recently brainwashed into serving the Kishin by one of his clowns, or that Justin was always a spy at Shibusen. Though a definitive answer has yet to be given, events throughout the story have pointed to both theories. However, Justin was brought under Asura's control; he serves the first Kishin with more zealotry than Shinigami. He has already killed once in Asura's name, the victim being Joe Buttaki. A failed attempt on Maka Albarn's life also meant he was ready and willing to end more lives to keep the Kishin happy. :At the end of Chapter 81, Justin is seen in a mountainous region surrounded by a vast gathering of madness clowns generated by Asura's presence there. He smiles, stating that this is where the Kishin is located. In the beginning of the next chapter, Justin is seen with a smile of ecstasy on his face, repeating Oh God over and over again, implying that he has met his new deity face to face. :When Justin appears to execute Crona in the Ukraine it becomes more plausible that the two have not only met but spoken; Justin's behavior is far more focused and concentrated as well as more sadistic and crazed than ever before. It is therefore possible that Crona's death sentence was handed down by the Kishin himself. History Birth Justin is the youngest in Death Weapon Meister Academy history to ever achieve the level of Death Scythe. Many at the Academy view him as a living legend, as not only did he reach the level of Death scythe at only 13 years old, he also did so individually, without the assistance of a Meister. Justin was then assigned to be the main Death scythe in charge of the DWMA's European division. Not much is known about Justin's past other than his "legend". From what Tezca Tlipoca has said, Justin was somewhat of a loner during his time at the DWMA, and did not make many connections to others. This personality towards others may have been one of the reasons Justin was never able to partner with a Meister. Once he became a Death scythe, all that is known further is that Justin and Tezca became good friends, and hung around each other often. It is also likely that Justin became friends, or at least familiar with the other Death scythes, as they seem to all show to be terrified on a personal level at Justin's fall to Madness. Early Life Trivia *Justin's attack, 'Law Abiding Silver Gun' is a reference to another one of Atsushi Ohkubo's manga, B. Ichi. In''B. Ichi'', a character called Yohei Nanami uses a gun called the 'Law Abiding Silver Gun,' a gun that is shaped like a dog's head. *In the anime, he never changed sides; though the anime never progresses to the point of his betrayal. *Maka stated that Justin became a Death scythe four years ago, when he was thirteen years old, implying he is currently seventeen years old. *The song Justin is always listening to is called "Step Up" and it is the same song throughout the entire series. *His last name, Law, is likely a pun on his weapon form. In Europe in the late 1700s, the guillotine was the most common way of execution for whoever broke the law. *Some points in Justin's story and appearance (currently with his massive scar) may be a reference to the character "Two Face" from the popular Batman comic book series. As Justin shares the massive burn-scar, in addition to being on the same side of the face as Two Face's. The two are also formerly devoted to law with a former passion, in addition to eventually falling into insanity. *Justin's name is a pun on "Justinian law" which was put over the Catholic Church. *Justin shares several traits with Tamaki Suoh from Ouran high school host club, such as both having apparent French background, and both having same hair and eye color (blond and violet) Quotes * *In the anime, he never changed sides; though the anime never progresses to the point of his betrayal. *Maka stated that Justin became a Death scythe four years ago, when he was thirteen years old, implying he is currently seventeen years old. *The song Justin is always listening to is called "Step Up" and it is the same song throughout the entire series. *His last name, Law, is likely a pun on his weapon form. In Europe in the late 1700s, the guillotine was the most common way of execution for whoever broke the law. *Some points in Justin's story and appearance (currently with his massive scar) may be a reference to the character "Two Face" from the popular Batman comic book series. As Justin shares the massive burn-scar, in addition to being on the same side of the face as Two Face's. The two are also formerly devoted to law with a former passion, in addition to eventually falling into insanity. *Justin's name is a pun on "Justinian law" which was put over the Catholic Church. *Justin shares several traits with Tamaki Suoh from Ouran high school host club, such as both having apparent French background, and both having same hair and eye color (blond and violet) Stories **Vampires vs Vampaneze (The Series) **Spinoff of Vampires vs Vampaneze (Hitachiin Twins Meet the Hudson Twins) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Caucasian